Medley of Stories
by GreySocks
Summary: Various different love scenes from our most beloved stories.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or the movies

Natsuki and her guard dismounted from their steeds. Wearing her usual red coat and white breeches with her sword hanging on hip, Natsuki noticed a figure exiting the front doors of the castle before her. Nao stayed behind to watch the horses knowing who was unknowingly walking toward them. Realizing who the person was, Natsuki felt her once dead heart become alive once more. From sweaty hands to erratic behaviour, Natsuki felt the heat of the normal blush rise to her cheeks whenever she saw or thought of this person. Soon fear erupted within her, she feared she may have lost this person because of her reaction to the truth. An action she wished she could rewind and redo all over again. Not only to correct her mistake but to keep that look of utter heartbreak and pain from touching the person before her.

Shizuru couldn't keep the grin off her face when she remmebered the look upon Tomoe's face as she had left her tied and wounded. The feel of her wrists being unbound by the heavy chains were a relief. Taking one back look, she felt like she could laugh. Turning back, Shizuru's thoughts flowed on what to do now. She had every intention of returning back and reclaiming her home. There was no way, she was going allow her home to go to ruin; the home that her father and mother created long ago. Looking ahead, she felt her smile instantly leave her face and her heart ripped apart once more. Memories of that night skimmed through her mind.

In front of her stood the holder of her heart, Shizuru had never felt more unworthy of standing in front of this woman. Biting her lower lip, she ran her hand over her messed, grimy hair while her other hand tried in vain to smooth out the wrinkles of her blue, faded frock. Her white blouse underneath was frayed and stained from long days work. Her hands were filthy and rough from cutting firewood and cleaning, she lowered her eyes as Natsuki started to jog toward her.

"Hello." Natsuki's voice felt like blades cutting deeper into her heart; Shizuru forced a smile.

"Hello.' She responded in kind. Then the question that has been bothering her broke free from her lips, "What are you doing here?" Her voice was weak and she hated it. She didn't want to appear weak in front of Natsuki. Natsuki stood in front of her with the same look she held before this entire mess happened with apprehension.

"I umm...came to rescue you." Natsuki gave a half smile with a hint of a laugh hoping to lighten up the tension.

"Rescue me? A commoner?" Shizuru walked past her with sarcasm in her voice.  
Natsuki felt her heart constrict seeing Shizuru walking away, "Acutally, I came to beg for your forgiveness!" Her voice pleaded, Shizuru continued walking. Natsuki found her legs moving to follow, "I offered you the world and at the first test of honor I betrayed your trust." Shizuru continued to walk not talking or looking at her. Natsuki never felt so scared in her entire life, 'I'm going to loose her! No, I can't! I don't care what or where you go, I'll go with you.' The feeling of icy fingers tingly over her body at the realization that Shizuru may never forgive her nearly took the air out of her lungs. Shizuru stopped at the broken wall, "Please, Shizuru!" Natsuki's voice broke.

Turning around, Shizuru looked at Natsuki with surprise. Her heart stopped at the name upon her beloved's lips. Never did she imagine that hearing her name spoken by Natsuki could sound so wonderful. Shizuru begun to think she had imagined such a pleasure. She had to know for a fact if what she heard was real, "What did you say?"

'She spoke.' Natsuki sighed in relief, 'Of course she spoke, Shizuru wants to hear my apology. She has every right to hear it more times than once. If this will mean I can have you, I'll say it as many times as you want.' Closing her eyes, Natsuki prepared herself, "I'm sorry." She opened her eyes hoping to reveal everything she felt. Disappointment flittered past Shizuru's eyes caused confusion and panic to rise within Natsuki. 'Did I do it wrong? Was she wanting something more? What?' Her mind was in disarray as she tried to figure out what this woman wanted to hear.  
Shizuru's voice interrupted the torment of Nastuki's mind, "No, the part where you said my name."

Natsuki's eyes widen in shock, 'Was that what she wanted to hear? Could it mean?' Hope filled her as Natsuki licked her chapped lips, "Shizuru." Watching Shizuru closed her eyes and her face was completely unguarded, an expression Natsuki missed seeing. The smile of pure bliss and happiness set upon the woman Natsuki loves. Taking a moment to savor that look, Natsuki took a few more steps in front of Shizuru, "Perhaps you would be so kind as to' Natsuki reached behind her and lifted a glass slipper from her belt, "help me find the owner of this...' Natsuki looked at it then back to Shizuru, "rather remarkable shoe."

Shock littered Shizuru's face as her mouth hung open, "Where did you find that?" 'I was so sure I had lost it.'

"She is my match in every way,' Natsuki stood just inches away from the woman, "please tell me I haven't lost her." Natsuki poured her entire heart out to Shizuru; she didn't care anymore all she wanted was this woman before her.

"It belongs to a peasant, Your Highness, who only pretended to be a courtier to save a man's life." Shizuru cried. Unable to support her weight from all this, she sat down on the broken flat stones with her head down.

"I know.' Natsuki's voice softened. Seeing Shizuru look back up brought some courage to her, "And the name's Natsuki, if you don't mind."

Watching as a single tear slid down her cheek, Natsuki knew this was real. Shizuru bent her head once more as tears fell. Natsuki looked down at the slipper in her hands. She knelt on one knee to humble herself before Shizuru. Reaching for Shizuru's left leg, Natsuki continued, "I kneel before you not as a Prince, but as a woman in love." Seeing Shizuru's eyes darted to hers and the emotion behind those red eyes lifted Natsuki's spirits.  
Lifting Shizuru's leg up, Natsuki allowed her hand to slide down until it cupped Shizuru's ankle. She took off the muddy shoe, "I would feel like a King' Natsuki looked straight into Shizuru's eyes as she continued, "if you Shizuru Viola would become my wife." Finishing off her proposal, Natsuki tenderly slipped the the glass slipper on.

Shizuru felt her heart about to collaspe on everything going on. Her mind couldn't keep up with the fast events. Her heart was bursting at the seems as she weakly laughed while crying. She held her face in her hands as she cried tears of utter joy. She never thought that dreams could come true. Her body shook as she let out the emotions she felt right then and there. Natsuki watched helplessly for Shizuru's answer. The moment felt like hours to Natsuki as she waited for Shizuru to stop crying. Before she knew it, Shizuru's arms opened wide and she jumped into Natsuki's surprised arms. Overjoyed, Natsuki begun to spin her around and kissing every part of her face while Shizuru laughed out loud for the first time in her life. Finally, their lips met and they kissed each other fiercely.

**AN: I thought this might be fun. Also, I thought it would be nice to see if the readers can figure out the movies that are in these chapters. I'll reveal the movies in the next chapter. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime and the movies**

A quiet day at work, the usual sounds of the cling of a token hitting the tin plate. A slender hand reached out to grab the token to allow passage to the customer. A heavy aura of lonliness and depression weighed upon the small frame. Behind the girl was another who was closing up her side. The girl turned to the other woman, "Hey." The girl grabbed her coat and hung it over her arm while approaching the woman. Another cling alerted the woman of another customer. Once allowing the customer through, the woman turned around to her friend. "Last day, huh?" the girl confirmed.

"Yeah." Shizuru forced a smile.

"I'm going to miss you." Tomoe reached over and hugged the woman while rubbing her back in comfort. She was there during the wedding and saw the events occuring.

"I'm going to miss you too." Shizuru replied. "We'll still see each other." She gave a false promise.

"You'd better." Tomoe pulled out of the hug and pointed to her with a semi-serious expression.

"Of course!"

"Mmm" Tomoe played.

"Mmm" Shizuru smirked. 'I'm going to miss her.' Shizuru thought as Tomoe left. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, her smile melted away as her thoughts drifted back to that day of the wedding. Another cling reverted Shizuru back into the regular robotic movements of gathering the token and allowing the customer through. 'It's best if I just stop thinking about it. It's done and over with. Sure, I am alone once again, but I told them the truth. I couldn't keep living that lie. They have done so much for me. I couldn't keep looking them in the eyes while I kept lying to them.' She sighed slightly.

Cling! Another token and another access. 'To think I couldn't wait to start my shift because of Him and now, I want nothing more than to not be here because of the memories.' Cling! Shizuru felt tears stinging, but she managed to push them back. 'Not here, I don't want to break down here.' She took another deep breath. Clang! A different sound grabbed her attention, she looked down at the plate to find a ring instead of a token. A simple diamond ring. Confusion washed over her features as she picked it up and looked at it. Then she looked up to tell the customer they accidentally dropped a ring instead of a token.

Her eyes widened. There stood before her was Natsuki and the rest of the family she grew to love over the months. Big smiles on each face as they look at her with expectation. Shizuru couldn't hold back the smile. "Shizuru." Natsuki's husky voice graced her ears. Shizuru felt her smile widening as she glanced at everyone's face then back to Natsuki's. A slight chuckle erupted from her as she looked back down at the ring in her hand. The ring was simple, yes, but it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Disbelief and shock still held her prisoner from reacting anymore. She looked up into the emeralds before her. "I need to ask you a question." A crooked smile fell upon Natsuki's lips that caused Shizuru's heart to practically melt.

"Get on your knee. It's more romantic." Maria lectured Natsuki, who broke out in a smile. Natsuki's cheeks were already tinged with red but was getting redder with each comment her family members spoke.

"She's proposing, let her do it!" Joseph pointed.

"I AM letting her' Maria stomped on Joseph's foot with a humph of annoyance while the family and Shizuru's expression were full of mirth, "do it!'

Shizuru couldn't believe this was happening. That they would still wish to see her touched her greatly. With the ring hanging loosely on her thumb, Shizuru hid her silently laughing face in her hand. "Can I come in there, please?" Natsuki managed to gain control of herself.

"I can't." Shizuru's expression turned downward causing Natsuki's face to turn serious. A hint of hurt shone in Natsuki's eyes as she was about to excuse herself. "Not without a token." Shizuru teased. A look of 'I'll get you for that'shone strongly in Natsuki's eyes before she threw a token on the plate. Shizuru grinned once more as she let Natsuki in. The family members were squealing with delight as Natsuki made her way into the booth. Position one hand on the counter and the other on the back of Shizuru's chair, Natsuki leaned in until they were inches away. Shizuru's heart was like a herd of wild horses at the familiar scent of Natsuki.

"Marry me?" Natsuki whispered to gain some privacy for this special moment. Her eyes were glued to Shizuru's eyes then briefly flickered down to her lips.

"Yes,' Shizuru whispered back, "I love you."

"I love you back." Natsuki waited a mere two seconds before leaning in to kiss her. Shizuru grabbed both sides of Natsuki's face and kissed back. A moment so magical they both forgot about their audience. Shizuru snaked her arms around Natsuki's neck to pull her closer while opening her mouth to allow Natsuki's tongue to enter.

"I'm so happy." A tearful comment from Natsuki's mother reminded the couple they had an audience. Relunctanly breaking apart, Shizuru peeked over to see the family while her arms were still around Natsuki's neck. A bright smile that could not stop. Natsuki allowed a weak glare to cast over at her family before her blushing took over and she buried her face against Shizuru's neck. Shizuru couldn't stop the giggling as she embraced her lover. Feeling the heat of Natsuki's blush, Shizuru wanted to look at her face once more. Natsuki glanced at her family before muttering the words, "I don't care." She then smashed her lips against Shizuru again. Natsuki had waited too long for this moment. She didn't even care she had an audience. She didn't care if it meant more teasing; she just wanted to kiss this woman.

* * *

The couple were kissing as the train left port with a white banner displaying "Just Married". "So, I had planned to marry Nao, but I married Natsuki instead. Thank goodness my father was right, 'Life doens't always turn out the way you hadplanned.' But, Natsuki...Natsuki gave me the perfect gift. A stamp in my passport. She took me to Florence for ourhoneymoon. I guess you might say she gave me the world. Nao asked me once when it was that I fell in love with Natsuki. And I told her, 'It was while you were sleeping'." The train rounded the corner then disappeared from sight.

* * *

**AN: Thank you very much for your reviews! Everyone guessed right, the movie was "Ever After". I seriously love that movie; in my opinion, I think that is the best remake of the story, "Cinderella". Let's see if anyone can guess this film.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or the movie**

A beautiful, sunny day as woman in a nice grey suit purchased a bouquet of roses. She pulled a wad of bills and handed it to the street vendor, "There you go, thank you very much!" The woman said. The street vendor wrapped the flowers in a thin, plastic sheet then stuck a rubber band on the bottom to keep the flowers together. The vendor handed the woman the flowers while taking the cash. Before the vendor could figure out the change, the woman had already turned around and walked away briskly.

* * *

"So, you got a lot of stuff you have to move in?" One of two ladies spoke in front of a food vendor.

Mashiro sipped her drink while gazing at the passerbyers, "No, Shizuru said she would put most of my stuff in while she was moving out." She swirled her drink with the straw.

* * *

Shizuru took one last glance at the cheap apartment. She started for the door grabbing her purse on the back of a chair. As she headed for the door, she heard the sound of a faint honking. She paused in disbelief. The honking continued that made her turn around. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, 'There is no way...' She refused to allow herself to go down that road of thought. The sound of loud opera music filtered through the small neighbourhood.

Walking back inside the apartment, she dropped her purse back on the chair she once picked it up from and headed for toward the fire exit. A grin made its way to her face as she reached for the window. 'There is no way...' She repeated herself while she flung open the window and popped her head out. A white limo drove up to her apartment with a woman standing out of the moon roof looking up at her.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki waved to her from her position in the limo. A bouquet of flowers held securly in one hand and an umbrella in the other. Shizuru couldn't stop the giggle that burst forth from her lips as Natsuki continued to scream out her name while waving both items in the air. Unable to resist, Shizuru waved back to the woman, who was making a ruckus. Shizuru pulled her head back in to head for the door leading to the fire escape. Her mouth seemed to be set at a permanent smile as she pulled open the door and stepped upon the metal grating. She saw her Natsuki crawling out on the roof of the limo and jumping down. Shizuru rested her hands on the rail and leaned over to see Natsuki looking up at her with a smile.

"Had to be the top floor, right?" Natsuki slightly shook her head. 'Of course, love just makes you go that extra bound!'

"It's the best!" Shizuru replied while holding in her laughter. She knew how terrified Natsuki was of heights.

"All right! I'm coming up!" Natsuki announced. With the umbrella, she used the handle to pull down the ladder then made her way up. Shizuru pulled down her hair from her ponytail and ran her fingers through it. Her smile continued to grow with every step Natsuki made toward her. Natsuki placed the bouquet in her mouth for safe keeping as she made it on the first level. Her heart raced as she kept her back against the wall and side stepped to the next set of stairs. 'I can do this!' She encouraged herself while keeping her eyes down, 'I'm feeling faint.'

Seeing her love's struggle with her fear, Shizuru headed at the top of the stairs to meet Natsuki. Natsuki managed to make it in front of the ladder. Looking up, she saw Shizuru grinning ear to ear at her. It was enough to make Natsuki forget her fear. She grabbed the bouquet out of her mouth and held her arms out for Shizuru with one of the sexiest smiles Shizuru has ever seen on Natsuki. Shizuru walked down the stairs and Natsuki met her halfway. Holding the flowers to Shizuru, Natsuki stoof close to Shizuru with a tender smile.

Natsuki leaned in as if to kiss Shizuru but stopped, "So, what happened after when the prince climbed up the tower and rescued her?"

"She recuses the prince right back." Shizuru stated matter of fact. Natsuki nuzzled their noses together before completely leaning in and capturing Shizuru's lips.

"WELCOME TO HOLLYWOOD! WHAT'S YOUR DREAM?"

"What everyone wants here, this is Hollywood. Land of dreams. Some dreams come true, some don't, but keep on dreaming this is Hollywood, always find your dreams so keep on dreaming!"

* * *

**AN: I know the last two were easy. They were my favorites and I wanted to write them. I will try my best to make harder ones for you veterans out there. I'm glad the readers are loving this. I'm enjoying it myself. Yes, "While You Were Sleeping" was the right movie for the previous chapter. Let's see if you can figure out this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or the movie**

Natsuki raced to the ticket counter rudely forcing her way through the line. The people voiced their complaints loudly as Natsuki cut in front of the next person in line, demanding, "Has the flight to Antartica boarded yet? Her hands lightly banged on the smooth surface of the counter anxiously. The frustrating attendant slowly typed on his computer calmly. Natsuki was tempted to choke the man.

"There are no direct flights." He stated. He obviously was annoyed with Natsuki's actions and worked a bit slower to tick her off.

"Connecting?" Natsuki's hand grabbed the back of her hair in frustration as her thoughts were running a mile a second.

The man calmly typed on his computer, "Which one? There are two." The man's eyes stayed glued on the monitor.

"Umm'Natsuki licked her lips, "Has a passenger named Shizuru Fujino boarded yet?"

The man gave an overly sweet grin, "I'm sorry, but I can't give you that information."

'Screw it!' Natsuki started to make a run for the gate, but the attendant's voice stopped her.

"You won't be able to get to the gate without a ticket!"

Natsuki doubled back trying her utmost best to remain calm, her voice was unnaturally high, "I have to get to Antarctica so...' She reaches for her wallet. "I'll take a ticket for both planes." She slid the plastic card out.

The attendant's eyes glinted at the potential sale, he typed away on his computer, "There are only first class tickets available."

Closing her eyes, Natsuki just knew this was fate playing her, "Of course there are." She said more to herself. "I'll take them both." She looked behind her with a wild look seeing her beautiful car being towed away before facing the attendant once more. This day keeps getting better and better.

"Are you traveling with any baggage?" Natsuki gave the attendant a look of, 'what do you think?'

"No."

The attendant looked up from his computer and gave Natsuki a bewildered look, "You do realize it's negative sixty-eight degrees there."

"Yes..." Natsuki was barely able to control herself from screaming at him. She was in a hurry and the man was trying to lecture her on the weather?

The man continued finalizing the process before looking up, "That will be seventeen thousand, four hundred, and twelve dollars." Natsuki paused in her action to hand over her credit card. A look of barely contained shock etched on her face. With great relunctance, she closed her eyes as her hand handed over the card. The sound of the swipe killed her. Her body was nearly running in place as the man swiped then waited for the printed tickets. The moment he handed her the tickets, she raced toward the gates.

Much to her luck, the metal detectors were in the way. Natuski shoved her hands into her pockets to take out the contents. When she walked through, the alarm went off and the officier made her go back. "Shoes. Belt. Watch. What, you never been to an airport, dummy?" The officer impatiently instructed. Natsuki quickly took them off as fast as she could and walked though once more to set the alarm off. "What goes in pockets?" the officer drilled.

"Umm, change."

"Right, change goes in pockets." The officer rolled his eyes as Natsuki dug in her pockets for change.

"Put it in the little bucket, don't waste in my big buckets..NO SMALL BUCKETS!" Natsuki just threw her change.

"I don't need it." She stated.

"You want to make this real quick?" The officer was greatly annoyed with her.

"I'm in a real hurry!" Natsuki claimed.

"You're in a hurry? Let's do this, take your pants off." Natsuki jerked her eyes to the officer in disbelief.

"What?"

"You heard me. Take. Your. Pants. Off." Natsuki defeatly started taking her pants off to not waste more time. "I'm kidding, you weirdo. Don't do that. Why would you do that? Come on, let's go." As she made her way through the detectors again, waiting for the sound to go off once more. Shock filtered that silence followed afterward. The officer rolled his eyes once more, "GO GO GO!" Natsuki grabbed her stuff from the buckets while running to put them on herself.

She made it to the first gate while shoving the rest of her foot inside her shoe with the ticket in between her teeth. She shoved it in the attendant's hand. The man signaled for him to enter and she ran in looking around for Shizuru. She saw her stuffing a bag in the overhead compartment. She finished buckling her belt as she grabbed Shizuru's shoulder, "Shizuru!" The girl that turned was not Shizuru. "WAIT! ONE MORE!" Natsuki raced to the next gate where the two attendants were about to close the door. They checked her ticket and allowed her passage.

* * *

Shizuru was stuffing her coat in the overhead compartment as Reito was, but something fell down and both Shizuru and Reito looked at one another. "I meant to do that." He sheepishly explained. Shizuru let out a giggle. Reito chuckled along with her before gathering what fell down and sat next to a woman in row of seats. Shizuru reached down to grab her carry on to stuff in the compartment but found it difficult for her. A helping hand reached out and shoved the rest of the stubborn bag inside. "Thanks." She shut the door. She turned to properly thank the person when her eyes widened in surprise, "Natsuki?"

"Sorry, please don't be mad." Natsuki's expression could only show extreme relief. Her eyes turned to Reito, whose expression matched Shizuru's. "Antarctica? Couldn't you have took her to the movies?"

"Nat-"

"Look, I know it's crazy that I'm here, but it felt crazier not to come."

"Excuse me, but you have to take your seats." A flight attendant announced to remind the two they are in an airplane.

"Natsuki!"

"My entire life, I've been nothing more than a stepping stone in every relationship I've ever been in. There's always been the next person, who is better than me. For once in my life, I want to be that next person." Shizuru's stern expression softened, "I've never said this to anyone in my whole life. Shizuru, I love you. I love you, Shizuru." Natsuki watched Shizuru's face glowing. "Please don't go."

"Natsuki, I'm coming back Wednesday." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Confusion marred Natsuki's brows, "What?"

"Yeah."

"But, Reito and you-"

"Have you meant Reito's wife, Mai?" She introduced to the woman sitting next to Reito.

"Reito's wife?"

"MmmHmm."

Reito's wife!" Natsuki was able to process the words into her brain as Mai waved and said hello to her. "Hi, Reito's wife!" She sighed a huge breath of relief. Natsuki looked back to Shizuru with a huge grin, "Reito's wife!" She repeated.

"I know about your call to Reito." Natsuki's smile became tender looking at the woman she was in love with.

"I knew you wanted to meet him. I knew he would make you happy. I guess that's all I ever wanted to do. Plus, my selection is up to the female."

"But, Natsuki, you've been acting all-"

"I know! Idiotic. Nuts. And, no more lucky charm excuse. I'm done thinking about the past and what could be. All I care about is 'what is'. And this,' Natsuki indicated with her hand, pointing at each other, "This is!" She emphasized. Shizuru's face was a field of emotions.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to close the cabin doors, please take your seats." A flight attendant announced on the overhead. Natsuki looked around her before pulling out a red velvet ring box. Shizuru's face showed horror at the recognition.

"It's for you." Natsuki softly said while holding out the box for Shizuru to take. Shizuru took the box with shaky hands as Natsuki made her way out of the plane. Shizuru was speechless, she tried to say something but Natsuki disappeared. She looked down at the red box and opened it with some hesitancy. Her eyes widened in shock once more. Inside rested a beautiful pale, smooth pebble.

"NATSUKI!" Shizuru shouted. Everyone turned to look at her, but she ignored them as she made her way out of the plane. Natsuki appeared around the corner and started walking toward her. Before the two could embrace, a woman stood inbetween them.

"Excuse me, aren't you that person, who-"

Shizuru shoved the woman roughly away from Natsuki, "She isn't anymore!" Shizuru then wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and the two kissed.

* * *

**AN: Okay, everyone guessed the last movie and were right. "Pretty Woman". I know for a fact, everyone will guess this. I am looking for a movie in my personal collection that no one will be able to guess so easily. I doubt it. I just love this movie and I wanted to place it in here.**


End file.
